Digimon Frontier EX
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: 10 teenagers are chosen to save the Digital World from the evil of Cherubimon and his armies. Join Kazuki and his new-found friends as they become the Legendary Warriors and discover the hidden secrets of the Digital World!
1. Blaze on, Ketumon!

Episode 1: Dragon of the Inferno! Blaze on, Ketumon!

Kazuki Ryuunosuke was in the train station, with a ticket in his hand. He was a seventeen year old boy with storm blue eyes and long, wild, black hair that was mostly tied in a loose braid and two locks of hair stuck out from the top of his head, looking like a pair of fox ears. He was dressed in a pitch black button-front military cardigan pea coat over a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms from the forearms down to his knuckles. Around his neck was a blue compass. He was carrying a dark blue duffel bag and was standing at the platform.

He looked to his metallic blue BlackBerry Pearl Flip 8230. He looked back to the text he received earlier which read, _"Get to the train from Jiyuugaoka. At 5:45, it will leave for Shibuya."_

He sighed to himself, "This better not be some prank if I'm taking this train instead of going to see her." (Kazuki is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosh) He heard the train coming and sighed as it entered the station. He filed in with the rest of the passengers when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hold the door please!"

Kazuki reacted to the call and held his arm in front of the door, keeping it from closing, and allowing the source of the voice to enter. His eyes widened with surprise when he discovered the source of the female voice.

It was a girl, about sixteen years old, with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes that had a warm light within them. She wore a pair of white jean shorts with green trim and a matching jacket, also trimmed with green, over a green shirt, and white and green sneakers. Slung around her right shoulder was a long object, wrapped in a white cloth.

With the teen was a little girl with black hair reaching to her shoulders and she had brown eyes. She wore a beige long-sleeve button shirt with a ribbon at the neck, a red-orange skirt, and white sneakers. She had two small locks of hair sticking out the corners of her head like cute antennae.

Kazuki smiled, "Kotonoha!"

Kotonoha gasped and smiled as she hugged Kazuki, "Kazuki, it so good to see you!" (Kotonoha is voiced by Danielle Judovits)

The doors closed and the train left the station.

He returned the hug enthusiastically, "Same here! I had no idea I'd see you again like this!"

She released him and gestured to the little girl, "You remember Kokoro, don't you?"

Kazuki smiled as he knelt down and ruffled the girl's hair, "How could I forget? It's good to see you, Kokoro."

Kokoro blinked with confusion until her eyes widened and she gave Kazuki a wide, happy smile.

"Kazu!" The little girl beamed as she hugged Kazuki tightly. (Kokoro is voiced by Luci Christian)

"So what are you two doing here?" Kazuki asked.

Kotonoha frowned slightly, "It's strange. I was out shopping with Kokoro when I received a text message on my cellphone. It said, 'Do you wish to start? Yes or No?' And there was no address as to who sent it?"

"Sis answered 'Yes' and she got another weird message!" Kokoro added.

Kazuki frowned as he showed them the message on his phone, "That message wouldn't happen to go something like this, would it?"

Kotonoha read the message and gasped, "That's the message! It said to take this train to Shibuya."

Kazuki growled, "I don't like this..."

"Who do you think could have sent us this message?"

"I don't know, but we might get our answers at Shibuya."

Kazuki glanced off to his side and saw a young man with short, and spiky silver hair, a right blue eye, and a left red eye with a scar over his left eye. He wore a gray denim vest over a white, long-sleeve shirt, black studded gloves gray pants, and matching sneakers. He also had pale, almost silvery, skin. He met Kazuki's gaze with his own or a second and looked away.

Suddenly Kazuki's phone went off, as did those of other teens, and he checked it. Kotonoha checked her phone as well. The heterochromatic teen also answered his phone.

It was another message that read, _"The underground train at Shibuya leaves at 7:00"_

"This doesn't make any sense," Kotonoha sighed.

Kazuki nodded, "I'll say." He glanced over to the guy, _'Could he be...?'_

At the Shibuya station, Kazuki and the siblings stepped off and looked around

"I didn't know there were any trains underneath Shibuya," Kokoro admitted.

Kazuki frowned, "That's because there shouldn't be any."

"What do you mean, Kazuki?" Kotonoha asked.

"I get the feeling someone's playing with us." He then saw the silver-haired boy walking off. He felt a strange aura on him, "Hey, maybe that guy knows something."

"How can you tell?" Kotonoha blinked.

Kazuki shrugged, "Call it a hunch."

He and the girls followed the man through several tunnels and stairs. They caught up to him and spotted him going into an elevator. they ran for the elevator and made it before the doors closed.

"That was close..." Kokoro panted slightly.

Kotonoha spoke to the boy, "Excuse me, but did you receive a message to come here as well?"

"...Yeah..." the teen answered.

Then felt the elevator descending, even though they were on the first floor.

Kokoro looked out the elevator's window and gasped, "We're going down!"

Kotonoha blinked, "Down? But we're on the first floor!"

Kazuki also looked out the window and paled, "Then this is one huge basement!"

They descended down the elevator and it finally stopped. The occupants stepped out and gasped, except the silver-haired boy, as they saw another train yard. There were other teens there as well.

"OK... maybe I was wrong on the train thing," Kazuki said surprised as hell, though he notice all the trains didn't show the front of the trains. Kazuki then heard his phone go off and he inspected it.

"It's up to you now," a feminine voice spoke through his phone. "What shall you choose?"

The teen walked out of the elevator and made his way to a train that had a black leading train, a white car, leading a gold car, and a crimson car as the caboose.

"Geez, my phone is more chatty than that guy," Kazuki huffed.

"So what should we do?" Kokoro inquired.

"These trains must go somewhere, "Kotonoha tried to reason.

Kazuki nodded, "The only question is where... So, who feels like taking another train ride?"

"I do! I do!" Kokoro chanted as she ran into a white bullet train that was trimmed with white.

"Kokoro, don't run off by yourself!" Kotonoha scolded as she gave chase.

Kazuki chuckled as he casually followed the two sisters and boarded the train. The inside of the train was white and had booths for seats. Also, Kazuki and the Katsura sisters were not alone.

In one booth, there was a young man with spiky brown hair, green eyes, and wore a black blazer over a gray shirt, cargo pants and sneakers.

The man sitting across from him was a large guy who wore a scarf and a wool hat to cover his head, with black hair sticking out from underneath, leaving only his gray eyes visible. He also wore a heavy coat over a blue shirt with black pants and boots. A surgical scar ran over each eye.

In another booth were a couple of girls that Kazuki assumed were twins.

The first girl had soft, aqua blue, eyes and black hair tied in a braid with a yellow bow ribbon at the end. She wore a jean jacket over a pink tank top with a "Hello Kitty" print on the front, matching bell bottoms, and white sneakers.

The other twin had eyes that were blood red and looked deadly. Her hair wasn't in a braid and she wore a black bow ribbon on the top of her head. She wore a black tank top with a red "Hello Kitty" print on the front with matching jeans and sneakers.

The brown-haired teen looked up and smiled, "Hey, looks like we got company!"

Kokoro waved at the other passengers, "Hi."

Kotonoha then asked the four teens, "Are you all here because of the message?"

They all nodded and the blue-eyed twin spoke, "Hey, with you three here that makes seven of us."

"Any reason you guys picked this particular train?" Kazuki inquired.

They taller teen spoke, "This was the closest train to the elevator."

The other teens nodded and the red-eyed teen smirked at Kazuki, "What about you?"

Kazuki chuckled, "We had to follow little Kokoro here." He ruffled the girl's hair. "So, since we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

The gray-eyed teen blinked, "Introductions?"

"You mean like in high school?" The blue-eyed twin inquired.

Kazuki nodded, "Right. Like starting with your name, things you like, hate, and dreams for the future. Stuff like that. So I'll start. I'm Kazuki Ryuunosuke. I like martial arts, food, traveling, photography, and technology. I hate bullies, traitors and rapists. As for my dreams for the future...I don't feel like telling you that."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Me next!" Kokoro beamed. "I'm Kokoro Katsura and I like candy, food, and Kazu!" Kazuki blushed and the twins giggled.

Kotonoha was next. "My name is Kotonoha Katsura and I like reading, meditating, and watching horror movies. I dislike perverts. And I want to go to Tokyo University when I graduate from high school."

"And Sis wants to marry Kazu," Kokoro teased.

"Kokoro!" Kotonoha blushed fiercely.

Kazuki coughed as his blush never left his face, "So, what about you guys?"

The green-eyed boy started, "I'm Yokoshima Magi, but the ladies call me Yoko. I like video games, eating anything I can get my hands on, football, and explosions. I hate bad comedy." He gestured the taller boy sitting across from him, "And this is my buddy, Chiaki." (Yokoshima is voiced by Justin Cook)

The blue-eyed twin was next, "I'm Nanako Narukawa and I like surfing, eating, and boys. I hate perverts and when people always say you can't do anything. As for my dreams, I wanna travel the world and try every kind of food out there." (Nanako is voiced by Michelle Ruff)

"I'm Chiaki Yukinojou," Chiaki spoke. "I like carving, drawing, and I hate pedophiles. I always go camping and I plan on becoming an artist." (Chiaki is voiced by Lex Lang)

"I'm Kat Narukawa, and I like martial arts, food, and kids. Back home, I work part-time at day care center. I hate it when someone underestimates me. As for my dreams..." She gave the boys in the car a sexy glare and stood up as she pumped her fist, "I plan on making the men of this world my sex slaves! HA HA HA HA!" (Kat is voiced by Jessica Strauss)

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

Nanako face-palmed, "Great... Sis is delusional. You'll have to excuse her, she can be a bit rash."

"Hm, interesting group we got here..." Kazuki sweat-dropped.

The train's horn was blown and the car began to rumble. The teens lost their balance and fell over. Kazuki caught Kotonoha and Kokoro as he feel back to the door and an armored figure appeared over his body.

He felt a tingling sensation and blinked, "What was that..?"

He looked to Kotonoha and an armored figure was also over her body, as well as the other teens. He looked down to his phone and it was covered in light and exploded in shards as a new device was in his hand. It was storm blue in color, had a hexagonal screen, two buttons, and a silver grip.

Chiaki and the others stared at their phones as they became deices similar to Kazuki's. His had a forest camouflage scheme with a black grip.

Yokoshima's was chrome with a black grip.

Nanako's was aqua blue with a sea green grip.

Kat's device was crimson in color with beige grip.

Finally, Kotonoha's device was white in color with a green grip.

"What the hell is going on...?" Kazuki asked nobody.

The device spoke in a familiar voice, "Welcome to the Digital World, Kazuki. This is your D-Scanner."

"Digital...World...?" He then held his head in pain as he saw images of forests burning, and three armored figures standing together. He then opened his eyes when he spotted light from the window. "Everybody OK?"

Yokoshima groaned, "More or less...?"

"I'm guessing you guys got that message too?"

Nanako nodded, "Yeah, but what a ride..."

Chiaki looked out the window, "Looks like we just got out of a tunnel."

"Hey look!" Kokoro pointed.

Everyone saw floating ghost-like creatures with beady black eyes.

"Are those ghosts?" Yokoshima asked.

"They look like it," Kat reasoned.

Nanako giggled, "They look like marshmallows!"

"They're kinda cute," Kotonoha giggled.

Kazuki looked out another window and blinked as he saw that the train was on a track but no ground was present, "Guys...I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore!"

The train rolled into a city that looked like a collection of giant boilers.

"That looks like a station," Kotonoha observed. "Maybe we can ask someone where we are."

The train stopped an sighed, "OK, this is your stop!" The doors opened and the teens slowly walked out.

Kazuki blinked as he walked over to the front of the train and saw that it had big, red, eyes. "Well, now I've seen everything... A talking train."

"Hey, I'm not just a train, buddy! I'm Trailmon, but you can call me DenDen. Anyway, we're currently in the Flame Terminal, the heart of a Digimon village!"

Yokoshima blinked, "Digimon village?"

Kokoro looked to Kotonoha, "Hey, Sis, what's a Digimon?"

"We are!"

The teens were suddenly surrounded by creatures that were simply heads of fur with floppy ears and red eyes.

Kat smirked, "Isn't that nice, a welcoming party."

Nanako cringed, "I don't like the look in their eyes... How the heck do we get out of here?"

"Well, if you wanna get outta here," DenDen started as he rolled out of the terminal, "you better find the Spirit!"

"Where the hell are you going!" Yokoshima snapped. "And what the hell is a Spirit!"

Chiaki deadpanned, "Well, there goes our ride."

"So were just stuck here?" Yokoshima panicked.

Kazuki swatted him over the head, "Calm down! Panicking isn't gonna get us home! The best thing to so now is stay together and dig up some info about where we are."

It was then that another train was approaching from the line across from the other teens and stopped at the platform. The train was shaped like a red mammoth and was pulling a white car and a blue car.

"OK," the train smiled, "this is your stop."

The doors opened and two boys exited the white car. They appeared to be twins but had many differences.

One was a young man with long red hair in a braid and emerald green eyes. He wore a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He had a pair of green-lens goggles and wore red MMA gloves.

The other boy had a fair complexion with ice blue eyes. His hair was long, black, messy, and tied into a loose braid at the base of his skull. He wore a leather bomber jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Ah, that was a nice ride," The green-eyed boy sighed. "Don't you think so, Ryuji?"

The blue-eyed teen scoffed, "Che, only you would think so, Ryuki. What I wanna know is where the fuck we are!" (Ryuji is voiced by Steve Blum)

Ryuki sighed, "You should mind your language, Ryuji. You never know who could be listening in." (Ryuki is voiced by Brad Swaile)

"Hey," Kazuki called, "you guys got the message too?"

"Yeah," Ryuki replied as he jumped to their side of the platform in a single leap.

Ryuji did the same, "Some asshole sent us a text, telling us to go to Shibuya. Next thing we know, we end up on another train and end up here."

"I'm Kazuki Ryuunosuke," Kazuki introduced.

Ryuki smiled, "I'm Ryuki Hasuma, and it's nice to meet you!"

Ryuji spotted Kotonoha and smirked as he stalked toward the busty teen, "Hey there, honey. Name's Ryuji Hasuma and I must say it's very nice to meet you."

Kotonoha blinked, "Um, hello. I'm Kotonoha Katsura."

"Well then, miss Katsura, how's about we ditch these losers and get to know each other better?"

Kazuki grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, "How about no, and you back off from harassing my friend?"

Ryuji grinned, "What? You her boyfriend, tough guy?"

He glared, "That's none of your business, now is it?

"Well then it shouldn't be any of your business as to whoever she talks to," he retorted.

"Well, when my friends are harassed then I make it my business," Kazuki shot back.

Ryuji chuckled as he grabbed Kazuki by the collar, "Is that right? Why don't we see if you're as tough as you talk?"

He went for a swipe but Kazuki reared his head back, avoiding the hit and palming Ryuji in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Kazuki then went into a Muay Thai stance. Ryuji dashed toward him and swiped at Kazuki with his hands curled like claws. Kazuki got in his close and blocked the clawed strikes with his forearms. He charged electricity into his fists and began punching, but Ryuji dodged the strikes. Kazuki then went for a right roundhouse kick but Ryuji blocked the kick and grinned like a maniac as he went for the next strike, making contact that Kazuki jacket and making claw marks of ice.

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki!"

Yokoshima gawked, "That guys a metahuman!"

"You can do it, Kazu!" Kokoro cheered.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Nanako questioned.

Ryuki groaned, "Ryuji always picks fights with everyone..."

Kat grinned, "Besides, who wants to stop this? This is getting good."

"And those two don't plan on stopping," Chiaki added. "Kazuki may not want to fight, but I can feel a lot of killing intent coming off him. Same for the other guy."

Kazuki ripped his jacket off and went into a Kōkutsu-dachi, "I'll say this once; that'll be the only time you land a hit on me."

Ryuki blinked, "First Muay Thai, now Karate?"

Kotonoha blinked as she saw Kazuki's stance, his left fist above his right, "Does he plan on using _it_?"

Ryuji smirked, "Switching styles won't help you!"

He roared as he lunged forward, ready to strike with another claw attack. However, Kazuki simply sprinted and thrust both fists forward.

**"Yamazaki!"**Kazuki called as he went for the counterattack.

Ryuji blinked and blocked his left fist from hitting his face.

Nanako gasped, "He blocked it!"

"Looks like he saw it coming," Yokoshima observed.

"No," Kotonoha replied.

Ryuji grinned, "Almost had me for a second...Ugh...!" He looked down and gawked as Kazuki's right fist was implanted in his gut.

Kazuki grinned, "You were saying?"

Chiaki gawked, "Whoa..."

"Way to go, Kazu!" Kokoro jumped.

"Wow," Nanako breathed, "I didn't even see him hit."

"What was that?" Ryuki asked.

"The Yamazaki," Kotonoha replied. "It is a Karate technique in which the user attacks with both fists, aiming for the face and the stomach. The opponent would block the attack aimed to the face, therefore distracting them from the Yamazaki's true target."

Ryuji backed away and grunted, "That was pretty good, but let's see ya hit this!"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black Remington 870 12 gauge with a sawed-off barrel and stock. He pulled the trigger but Kazuki was too fast and kicked the barrel away from the others and it fired away from them. Kazuki reached to the holster on the left side of him and pulled out a black, heavily modified, Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 629. It had a serrated blade under the barrel. He swiped and cut Ryuji's jacket, making the wild teen back away and Kazuki aimed at Ryuji.

"Kotonoha, cover Kokoro's eyes!" He pulled the trigger.

*BLAM!*

He shot Ryuji in the gut and he was launched backward as he held his stomach that was bleeding.

He laughed as he tore his jacket off him, "You're just full of surprises!" His bullet wound suddenly closed up.

Yokoshima gawked, "He can regenerate too! ?"

His eyes still trained on Ryuji, Kazuki called out, "Kotonoha, you and the others get some cover! This is gonna get messy!"

The group, as well as the Digimon, all took cover and the battle resumed. Both opponents dashed toward each other and pulled their respective triggers.

*BLAM!*

*BLAM!*

Ryuji shot Kazuki in the chest as Ryuji was hit in the cheek but both wounds merely closed up as the bullets were pushed out of their bodies and their bodies were healed.

Nanako cringed, "You gotta be kidding me...!"

"This could go on forever," Chiaki frowned.

They danced around each other, guns blazing and punches and kicks flying as they parried each other's blows. It did seem like an even fight as none of their attacks made contact and they tried their hardest to kill each other. Whatever injuries they inflicted upon each other were quickly healed.

_'One bullet left..'_Kazuki thought, _'better put him to bed and end this..!'_He aimed at Ryuji and Ryuji aimed at Kazuki when all of a sudden...

*KIN!*

"ENOUGH!"

Kotonoha was between the two of them now in a crouching position, with both guns on the floor as she held up a katana, between Kazuki and Ryuji, over her head with her right hand. In her left hand was a white saya (scabbard). Ryuji gawked as he saw the blade in his face. The handle's ito (braid) was white and the same (ray skin) was green, the kashira (butt cap) being gold. The tsuba (guard) was gold, as was the habaki (blade collar).

Nanako gawked, "She had a sword...? !"

Kat laughed, "HA HA HA HA! This is too much!"

Yokoshima paled, "I think we're in trouble..."

Chiaki shook his head, "We'll be fine, as long as we don't make her angry."

Kotonoha stood up and glared at Ryuji, "Mr. Hasuma, I'd appreciate it if you do NOT attack my friends for any reason, whatsoever. Am I clear?"

Ryuji gulped, _'Holy shit...!'_"Crystal..." He backed away and picked up his shotgun, glaring at Kazuki as he returned to his brother's side.

Ryuki sighed, "Thank goodness somebody was able to strop them!"

Kotonoha sheathed her sword and turned to her friend, "Are you alright?"

Kazuki nodded with a grin, "I'm OK, and I had it covered." He opened the cylinder and showed his last bullet which had a green casing, "I was gonna put him to sleep with this last bullet, but I appreciate you stepping in and not letting me waste ammo. Been a while since I've seen you move so fast, _'Shinsoku Tenshi'_."

She smiled, "Well, I've been practicing with Shigure while you were away." She glared, "What else what I was supposed to do when you were off traveling the world?"

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "It was Akisame-shishou's fault..."

She smiled, "Well, I forgive you." She kissed him on the cheek, making Kazuki blush.

All of a sudden, a red flash caught everyone's attention and gaped at a part of the city being engulfed in flames before turning into glowing bar codes.

"Baddaybaddaybadday BAD DAY!" screamed a voice as it ran out of the flames. It was a boy who appeared to be 14 and he was dressed in a white cloak with blue flame patterns on it. He had pale blue skin, red eyes, and white hair. In one hand was a book with runic writing on the cover and he carried a green staff in the other. slung across his chest was a bag.

Giving chase was a larger creature that appeared to be reptilian in nature but was covered in dark red flames. He had a helmet on his head and yellow eyes. The beast was also armed with long, sharp claws.

"What the hell is that?" Yokoshima yelled.

Kazuki frowned, "Don't know, but that kid's in trouble!"

Ryuki was then glomped when the boy suddenly crashed into him, making him fall on his ass. "Ow..."

The boy looked up and blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"I should be asking you that," Ryuki retorted.

He blinked, "Wait, you're a human."

Ryuki nodded, "That's right. So, what's wrong, and why are you running?"

The boy turned and cringed, "DarkLizardmon..."

DarkLizardmon approached the two and growled, "Where is the Legendary Spirit?"

"I already told you I don't know where it is!"

"Fool! Don't lie to me! This place is the home to the Legendary Spirit!"

Kazuki frowned, "Legendary...Spirit...? Argh!" He held his head in pain again as images flashed through his head again. This time he saw two angelic beings in armor. "What the hell was that...?"

Kotonoha was at his side, "Kazuki, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

Kokoro frowned and ran out to them, getting between the boys and DarkLizardmon, "Hey, leave them alone, you big bully!"

Kotonoha and Kazuki gasped, "Kokoro!"

"Get out of my way, runt," DarkLizardmon growled.** "Dread Fire!" **He unleashed a wave of black flames from his body.

Ryuki got in front and punched forward as he unleashed a blast of flames, colliding with DarkLizardmon's flames, "I don't like people who threaten kids!"

"So, the guy's a pyrokinetic," Chiaki observed.

"So, there's some fight in you," DarkLizardmon chuckled. **"Dread Fire!"**

"Get behind me!" Ryuki ordered the kids as he put up barrier, using his telekinesis.

"We have to run!" the boy said.

Ryuki nodded and picked up the kids as he ran but went he wrong way as he walked along the tracks that led to the cliff. The ground that was beneath them had turned into bar codes and was being absorbed into DarkLizardmon's mouth.

The boy growled, "That bastard's taking this town's Digicode!"

The track creaked and cried as it began to gave way and the three panicked as they were close to falling into the black abyss.

"Sis!" Kokoro cried.

Kotonoha gasped, "Kokoro!"

Kazuki dashed over to them and called out, "Ryuki, get off that track and jump!"

"Are you crazy?" he demanded.

"Just do it!"

Ryuki took a deep breath as he jumped and they fell. Kazuki jumped as well as he grabbed the three of them with one arm and aimed at the cliff with his gun, Dogma. He pulled the trigger and it shot out a grappling hook attached to a cable. The hook dug into the cliff side and Kazuki swung into a large opening, landing onto the ledge with the others.

"You guys OK?"

"More or less..." Ryuki groaned.

Kokoro cried as she hugged Kazuki, "Kazu, I was so scared!"

Kazuki smiled an rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's OK, Kokoro."

On the floor, next to Ryuki, was his D-Scanner. It had the same design as the others but was white with a red grip.

It began to glow and Ryuki blinked, "My D-Scanner..." It levitated and shot out a beam of light that lead to a giant furnace. The flames were dispersed by a pillar of light that shot out of the furnace. "Whoa!"

The boy gasped, "That's..." Shards of energy gathered and formed a collection of armor that appeared to be themed after a dragon. "The Legendary Spirit!"

Kazuki gazed at the armor, "That's the Spirit?"

"Maybe it can get us home?" Kokoro suggested as she remembered DenDen's words.

"I've found you!" DarkLizardmon roared, alerting the kids. "Ah, so the Spirit was here after all!"

Kazuki frowned. This Spirit must be important if DarkLizardmon wanted it so badly. He turned to the boy, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The boy blinked, "Arcanamon." (Arcanamon is voiced by Brianne Siddall)

He smiled, "I'm Kazuki. And you can bet this jerk won't get that Spirit! Right, Ryuki?"

Ryuki nodded as he ignited his fists in flames, "You got that right!"

Kazuki's fists ignited with electricity and Arcanamon blinked with surprise, _'Could he be...?'_

"Ryuki, secure the Spirit! I'll handle this loser!"

Ryuki bugged, "You want me to go inside that thing? !"

"Only option at this point! Your D-Scanner found it, so it must be yours! Now go!"

He shot a blast of electricity at DarkLizardmon giving Ryuki the chance to run for the pillar. Ryuki yelled as he jumped in and landed on a surface. He blinked and checked himself, for he wasn't burned.

"It's not hot," he realized as he saw the armor floating to him. He gasped as he saw a ghost of an armored figure and they walked toward each other. Ryuki was then covered in a white light blinding everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Kat demanded.

"Something's happening to Ryuki," Ryuji realized.

"Spirit!" Ryuki called as his D-Scanner flew into his hands and he pointed it at the armor. The armor was absorbed into the D-Scanner. The kanji for **"Fire"**appeared on the D-Scanner's screen and Ryuki was covered in flames.

**Music - Reckless Fire**

Ryuki lifted his left hand and a ring of Digicode floated around his hand as he connected it with the top of his D-Scanner. "Execute!" He ran the D-Scanner and the Digicode expanded and divided as they covered Ryuki's body. "Spirit Evolution!"

His clothes exploded off his body as a large image of the armor appeared over him and ignited in flames. His front and back were covered by a grid as the armor began to pile onto his limbs. The parts closed together and Ryuki had become a new being.

He was now clad in a black bodysuit with the chest armor having red pecs and white plating on his abdomen. The shoulder pads were red and had silver claws jutting out from the end. He had red gauntlets that mimicked dragon scales and the gloves were armored and tipped with claws. His legs were covered in red, shin-high, greaves that mimicked dragon scale and his feet looked reptilian. His red helmet also had a dragon-like appearance as the sides of the helmet had red fin-like protrusions. The helmet covered his face, save for his his mouth, and his, now red eyes, glowed brightly and two silver fangs extended from the sides of the chin guard. He wore a white belt that had the kanji for "Fire" at the center of his red and gold buckle.

He struck a pose and called out, "Ketumon!"

He roared and he dispersed the flames with a wave of his hand.

Kazuki gawked, "Whoa...!"

"Cool!" Kokoro beamed.

Darklizardmon growled angrily, "It must be a trick! No way a pathetic human could become a Digimon!" He roared as he rushed at Ketumon, only to gasp in pain as Ketumon violently punched him in gut, making it stumble backwards.

Arcanamon opened his book and flipped through the pages, "Could it be... Here it is! Ketumon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire! His title in battle was 'Dragon of the Inferno'!"

Ketumon looked to Kazuki, "Get to safety. I'll handle this."

Kazuki nodded and grabbed the two children, "OK!" He shot his grappling hook and flew up to the surface.

The others were watching from above.

"Look at that," Yokoshima marveled.

"Cool," Nanako breathed.

Kat smirked, "That looks like fun!"

Ryuji and Chiaki were silent.

Kotonoha ran to Kazuki, "Kokoro! Kazuki!"

Kokoro ran to her older sister, "Sis!"

"Kazuki, what happened to Ryuki?"

Kazuki grinned, "He's a Digimon now!"

**"Snipe Fang!"**DarkLizardmon roared as he shot his claws at Ketumon. But he side-stepped the projectiles.

Ketumon got in his face and performed a strong uppercut. He then pummeled DarkLizardmon with a series of kicks. He crouched and ignited his fist in flames and gave him another uppercut that made them both burst in spiraling flames as Ketumon launched DarkLizardmon into the air.

**"Shinryuken!"**Ketumon called as DarkLizardmon roared in pain and his body turned black as a ring of Digicode appeared around his body.

**End Music**

"May the might of flames purify your tainted soul!" He flashed his D-Scanner and ran it across the Digicode. "Digicode...scan!" The Digicode was absorbed into the D-Scanner and DarkLizardmon was reduced to an egg as it flew away. he crouched down and was engulfed in Digicode as he reverted back to Ryuki

Kazuki jumped down to the cliff, "Ryuki! You OK?"

He panted but smiled, "I'm fine...just tired... But what happened? I became a Digimon..."

_"You are DigiDestined,"_The female voice answered from Ryuki's D-Scanner.

"Digi.."

"Destined...?" Kazuki finished.

_"But please, do not forget,"_ she continued, _"You cannot turn back. You are yourself. Kazuki, I trust these children's safety with you."_

Kazuki growled, "Wait a second! How the hell do you know my name?"

_"All your questions will be answered in time."_ And the voice was gone.

Kazuki frowned, "Something tells me we're knee-deep in more trouble than I thought."

From a distance, a black, wolf-themed Trailmon is seen rolling toward the terminal, with a familiar, silver-haired, teen in the white car.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: First attempt at a Digimon fic! Dugimon doesn't belong to me. Kotonoha and Kokoro Katsura are from School Days. Kazuki Ryuunosuke and Arcanamon belong to me. You can guess who the silver-haired dude is (Kenzaki Tsukuba) and he belongs to Shadow Element 13. Ryuki, Ryuji, Nanako, and Kat belong to Kamen Rider Chrome. Yokoshima belongs to Milordo-Z 2.0. And Chiaki Yukinojou belongs to Snake Screamer. Hope you guys like this one!


	2. Shout in the Moonlight, Garohmon!

Episode 2: The Hunter of Light! Shout in the Moonlight, Garohmon!

"Somebody care to explain what the hell just happened?" Ryuji demanded.

"Ryuki turned into a Digimon, I think..." Chiaki replied, though unsure of the answer.

"I became...a Digimon...?" Ryuki blinked with confusion.

"Through the process of Evolution," Arcanamon clarified. "Allow me to explain. Digimon are creatures who are created from data, but possess a sentient intelligence. We are able to breath, eat, and grow. We age through the process of "Digivolution", which allows us to gain larger and more powerful bodies by having our data reconfigured."

"So basically, Digimon are always changing, like humans?" Nanako inquired.

"That's right."

"That sounds so cool!" Kokoro beamed.

Ryuki was messing with his D-Scanner, "I wonder if I can do it again..."

He pressed a button and the Digicode he scanned from DarkLizardmon burst out, alarming the teens. The Digicode flew out and expanded, connecting the land across from Flame Terminal as it reconfigured and became a larger plot of land that was covered with some forests.

"Whoa, look at that!" Yokoshima pointed. The other teens were just as surprised. The Poyomon and Pagumon cheered

Ryuki blinked, "Did I do that?"

Arcanamon smiled, "The Digicode you scanned from DarkLizardmon was restored to the land when you released it. It may have been a fluke, but it was a rather excellent one!"

Ryuki chuckled, "I'm glad I was able to help!"

"Arcanamon, what exactly happened to this world?" Kazuki demanded.

Arcanamon pulled out his book from his bag, "Allow me to explain. A long time ago, Cherubimon, and other Digimon under his command, laid siege to the Digital World and destroyed much of the Digicode that made up the land. The Digicode is needed to restore that land."

"Sounds pretty serious," Kat smirked.

Kazuki sighed, "OK, the first thing we should do is split up and look for anymore answers. I think groups of two should do."

"And who the hell put you in charge?" Ryuji glared.

Kazuki returned the glare, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

Yokoshima patted Chiaki on the back, "C'mon, big guy! Let's go see what we can find." Chiaki nodded and they left the group.

Ryuki grabbed his brother's arm, "Let's go, Ryuji, before you start another fight." Ryuji grumbled as he was dragged by his brother.

Nanako smiled, "Let's go, Sis."

Kat nodded but cast a sultry glare at Kazuki, "Don't miss me too badly, fearless leader!" And with a wave, she joined her twin, leaving Kazuki, Kotonoha, and the two children.

Kazuki chuckled as he shook his head, "Cute. Now then, I guess that makes the four of us a group."

As they went there separate ways to investigate the terminal, they failed to notice a Digimon, spying on them from afar.

He wore dark blue armor, had a tail, was armed with a knife, and had a monocle on hid left eye,

He held a hand to his helmet's side and spoke, "This is Sealsdramon, reporting."

_"Proceed,"_ a voice responded.

"The humans have separated and are surveying the area. A human male with a strange gun seems to be their commander"

_"I see... What of DarkLizardmon?"_

"Unable to locate. I suspect he may have been deleted in his battle. Also, the Spirit of Fire has been located and secured by one of the humans."

_"So, the first Warrior has shown himself..."_

"What are your orders, sir?"

_"Sealsdramon, ready your men and prepare for phase two of your plan."_

Sealsdramon saluted, "Yes sir!" And he vanished

* * *

The wolf-themed Trailmon pulled into the station and opened its doors. The silver-haired teen descended from the staircase and looked around.

_"Kenzaki Tsukuba,"_ the female voice called through his D-Scanner. It was silver with a blue grip. _"Commence your search."_

Kenzaki blinked, "Search? For what?" (Kenzaki is voiced by Troy Baker)

_"The Spirit."_

He glared at the device, "How do you know my name?"

_"Find the Spirit, and you will find the answer to all your questions."_

"Listen, lady, I ain't your personal lapdog that you can order to play fetch for some ghost! If I find you, you better be strong. Or your ass is grass!"

The D-Scanner then projected a globe that had a blinking light.

Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow, "Built-in GPS, huh? at least I got some help." He then followed the GPS to his Spirit.

* * *

"That Ryuki kid sure was something else, huh?" Yokoshima grinned.

Chiaki agreed, "I admit, it was a surprise. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hey, if Ryuki was able to become a Digimon, you think the same thing can happen to us?"

He shrugged, "It's possible. If he was able to do it, there must be other Spirits that can turn us into Digimon."

Yokoshima grinned, "I'm sure mine is gonna be awesome! So, those girls were quite the lookers, weren't they?"

"I admit that Katsura and the Narukawa twins are attractive, but I suggest that you don't look at Katsura the wrong way. Kazuki might just put a bullet in your head and i don't wanna have my friend get killed for his idiocy."

He shrugged, "I'm just saying that I recognize beauty when I see it! I wouldn't be surprised if those two were already a couple.

Chiaki nodded, "That's true, they definitely seem close enough to be considered as such."

"So, you think we can find anything around HERE!" Yokoshima screamed as he and Chiaki fell through a hole in the floor.

* * *

Kat and Nanako were walking through the town of boilers as they had their own conversation.

"That Hasuma kid was pretty impressive," Kat commented.

"I'll say," Nanako agreed. "Ryuki was awesome! Hey, maybe we'll become Digimon too."

Her twin smirked, "Sounds like fun. I mean, that's gotta be the reason we were brought here, right? I just hope there more strong Digimon, like that other guy, in this world so I can kill them!"

Nanako sweat-dropped, "Sis, I don't think that's necessary... Anyway, that Kazuki seemed cool too. Like when he fought Ryuji."

Kat smirked as she licked her lips, "He looks like a lot of fun. I wonder how long he'll last against me?"

"In the bed or in the battlefield?" she deadpanned.

"Both!" she laughed.

Nanako sighed before she heard a rumbling noise. "Did you feel that?"

Kat frowned, "Looks like we're going for a ride. And not the kind of _ride_ I usually enjoy."

"I don't like the sound of THAT!" They too fell through a hole in the ground.

* * *

"So, how did it feel to become a Digimon?" Ryuji asked his brother

"It was weird," Ryuki sighed. "I was myself, yet not myself. I can't exactly explain it, but I felt there was another presence within me. The power alone was unbelievable. I felt the flames coursing through my body, like blood."

Ryuji then appeared thoughtful, "So if you can do it, then i should be able to turn into a Digimon too..." His look then morphed into a menacing grin, "If I can get a Spirit before Ryuunosuke, then Katsura would be all mine!"

Ryuki sighed, "I don't think you should. While you two were fighting, I saw the look in Kazuki's eyes. He had the eyes of a veteran, someone who's been fighting all his life and has seen a lot of death. I may be out of line, Ryuji, but I don't think you should fight him. He might end up killing you if you make him mad and I don't wanna lose you."

Ryuji scoffed, "Like that asshole can kill me! I'm fucking invincible!"

Ryuki frowned, "Father once told us that no one is invincible. I thought you would remember that."

He shrugged, "I must've fell asleep through that lecture."

_'Obviously,'_ Ryuki rolled his eyes. "So, why are you so obsessed with Kotonoha, anyway? You just met her today!"

"Cuz I can tell that she deserves better! That Ryuunosuke punk's way too cocky for his own good, even if he knows how to use a gun and knows how to fight!"

Ryuki chuckled, "Sounds like you and Kazuki have more in common than you think!"

Ryuji growled, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I ain't nothing like that ass-HOLE!" They fell through another pit, both twins screaming as they plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

"So, Arcanamon," Kazuki spoke up, "can you explain to me the business with these Legendary Spirits?"

"You see," Arcanamon began. "Legend has it that there were ten ancient warriors who existed during the early ages of the Digital World and they were able to harness the elements. Those elements were Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, Metal, Lightning, Ice, Light, and Darkness. One day, the ancient warriors disappeared but left their power behind in the form of twenty spirits, two for each element. Ten Spirits represented the intelligent Human-type Digimon, while the other ten represented the primal Beast-type Digimon."

"So there are twenty Spirits in all," Kotonoha summarized.

Kokoro blinked, "Wait a second, there's only eight of us with D-Scanners!"

Kotonoha counted her fingers, "There's Kazuki, me, Kat, Nanako, Chiaki, Yokoshima, Ryuki, and Ryuji."

Kazuki frowned, "Then two other DigiDestined haven't shown up yet." He looked up to the sky, "The other Spirits must be scattered across the rest of this world..." He then tensed up as he felt the ground trembling "Look out!"

But it was too late, as the four fell through a hole in the floor and descended into darkness. The girls and Arcanamon screamed but Kazuki acted fast and grabbed them. He aimed up with Dogma and shot his grappling hook, which twirled around a pipe before locking in place. Kazuki held onto his gun tightly as they slowly descended to the floor, landing as Kazuki let go.

"Everybody OK?" he asked.

Kotonoha nodded, "I'm OK."

"Me too!" Kokoro and Arcanamon replied.

Kotonoha looked around but could barely see two feet in front of her, "Where are we?"

Kazuki crouched down and placed his hand on the floor and closed his eyes before he muttered, **"Rairyuu Nagashi: Grid Version!"** He sent out waves of electricity that spanned out the entire area and Kazuki could see the layout of there location in his mind as it appeared to be a grid map. "It appears to be some kind of labyrinth. I'm detecting several Ki signatures, in groups of two, It must be others and they fell for the trap as well."

Arcanamon paled, "A trap?"

He nodded, "I assume that someone rigged the ground to collapse beneath all of us and bring us down here. It's possible that they're after Ryuki's Spirit." He then tensed up, "I'm picking up multiple readings, in groups of four, and there closing in on all of us, including the others!"

"What should we do?" Kotonoha frowned.

"Surrender!"

The four turned to see several figures warping into view. They were reptilian creatures, dressed in military gear, and armed with M-16's.

Arcanamon gasped, "Commandramon! They're highly trained soldiers of the D-Brigade, and are very ruthless!"

Kazuki smirked, "Hehe, bet they're not as ruthless as my Shishou..."

"Surrender!" one of the Commandramon shouted. "You're outnumbered!"

"True, but you're outmatched!" Kazuki tossed some black balls and exploded on the floor as they released black smoke, obscurring the vision of the Commandramon. "Run!"

"After them!" The Commandramon fired at the group, sending bullets their way.

Kazuki did a spin to face them and let loose with Dogma, landing head shots as he hit some of the pursuers.

Kotonoha growled, "Enough of this!" She turned and drew her katana, Tsubasa, and blurred out of sight.

*KIN!*

*KIN!*

*DOSU!*

*DOSU!*

*DOSU!*

She reappeared and the remaining Commandramon dropped to the floor like bricks.

"Amazing..." Arcanamon gawked.

"Go, Sis!" Kokoro beamed.

Kazuki smiled, "I never get tired of watching you do that!"

Kotonoha smiled, "We should get going. The others might be chased by those Digimon as well."

* * *

"THIS IS NOT COOL!" Yokoshima yelled as he and Chiaki were being shot at by a group of Commandramon. "Why do I get the feeling that these guys were waiting for us!"

"They probably set up that pitfall trap," Chiaki replied.

He turned and clothes-lined the Commandramon, knocking them out in one hit.

"We better find a way outta here!" Yokoshima urged. Chiaki nodded and they continued running.

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Kat laughed as she pummeled a group of Commandramon with taekwondo kicks. "C'mon, you guys are no fun at all!" She kicked one up in the air and followed after it, **"Gurren Shuuen Kyaku!"** She launched crimson arcs of Ki at the Commandramon, slicing his body into bloody pieces. She landed and smirked, "That didn't satisfy me at all!"

Nanako sweat-dropped, "Wasn't that a little overboard...?"

"No such thing as overboard in a fight! Now let's get going!" She ran forward, with Nanako right behind her.

* * *

Several Commandramon were frozen and in pieces while other were merely cinders after the Hasuma brothers were done with them.

Ryuji dusted his hands, "And that takes care of that!"

Ryuki closed his eyes, "I can hear the others down here..." He pointed to a tunnel, "If we go this way, we might meet up with everyone."

"Fine, you lead this time!"

The brothers then ran down the tunnel.

* * *

The DigiDestined continued running until they all met up in a central room. It was large, dark and had a pit in the center.

"You guys OK?" Kazuki called out.

Ryuji growled, "We fell in a hole, were chased down AND shot at by a bunch of Master Chief-wannabes, and you ask us if we're OK?"

Ryuki waved his brother off, "We're fine. Can't say the same for the Digimon we ran into though."

Nanako frowned, "It's weird though. It's as if those Digimon were waiting for us."

"Like they were setting a trap," Kat added.

"You are correct."

A shadow in the dark morphed into view and revealed himself to be Sealsdramon.

"That's Sealsdramon," Arcanamon identified. "He was in the D-Brigade!"

"That's right," Sealsdramon nodded, "and I was hired to go after you." He snapped his fingers and several more Commandramon morphed out of their camouflage modes and surrounded the DigiDestined. "Now then, surrender the Spirit and I might spare your lives."

"I don't think so!"

"What! ?"

Sealsdramon and the others looked up and saw Kenzaki in one of the caves. He smirked as he jumped and slid down a pole until he got between the Commandramon and the DigiDestined.

"Picking on kids cuz you're armed? Doesn't seem right, now does it?"

The Commandramon aimed at Kenzaki and fired. But he got in front of one and stabbed him in the gut with a clawed palm strike. The others prepared to jump Kenzaki and dog pile him, but he only responded with a smirk.

**"Seikuken!"** A dome of light formed around Kenzaki and the Commandramon were beaten away and into the surrounding walls.

"Check that out!" Yokoshima marveled.

"What was that?" Chiaki questioned.

Kazuki gawked, "It can't be...!"

Ryuji blinked, "What's with you?"

Kotonoha gawked, "That was the Seikuken!"

Kazuki was still shocked but realized, "Silver hair, a red left eye with a scar over it, and a right blue eyes... Of course! I should have realized it before! He's Kenzaki Tsukuba, the Lone Wolf of Yomi!"

Kotonoha gasped, "He's from Yomi?"

The other DigiDestined blinked, "Yomi?"

Kenzaki stopped his assault and smirked at Kazuki and Kotonoha, "So, you know who I am. You two must be from Ryouzanpaku. Well, we'll chat later after I kill this loser."

Sealsdramon chuckled as he twirled his combat knife, "We'll see who's the dead man after I gut you like a fish!" He dashed toward Kenzaki and made several swipes at him, but Kenzaki dodged the blade with ease.

"You might as well be moving in slow mo!" Kenzaki boasted, "I can see every move, and your posture is pathetic!" he ducked the knife and went for a sweep kick, tripping Sealsdramon and following up with an axe kick.

Sealsdramon rolled out of the way and smirked behind his mask, "Hm, not bad, for a human... But let's see you get around this! **Scouter Monoeye!**" He then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Kenzaki looked around, but failed to see Sealsdramon morph into view from his left side.

"So, the left corner from behind is your weak point," Sealsdramon mused. **"Death Behind!"** He jabbed forward with his knife and stabbed Kenzaki in the head, only for Kenzaki to fall forward, dodging the jab. "What?"

He grinned, "You don't think I don't know my own weak points?" However, he failed to notice that he was falling toward the hole in the center of the room, "Huh?" He grimaced, "Oh hell..." He fell in the hole.

Nanako gasped, "He fell in!"

Yokoshima sweat-dropped, "How did he not notice the giant hole in the ground...?"

Kenzaki yelled as he fell through the dark hole. He closed his eyes, believing that his death was close at hand. However, a bright light caught his eye and he gasped at what he saw.

It was a statue of armor, styled after a silver wolf.

"Is this...the Spirit?" He asked himself.

He then grinned as he thrust his D-Scanner forward and the armor was absorbed into the D-Scanner. Once the Spirit was absorbed, the kanji for **"Light"** appeared on the screen.

_"It is time,"_ the female voice proclaimed.

**Music - "Rise Up" by Freedom Call**

A ring of Digicode appeared around Kenzaki's left had as he ran it across his D-Scanner.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" A large projection of the Spirit of Light gave off a bright light that engulfed his body. The parts of the armor fitted onto his body before the light died down.

He was now clad in a black bodysuit with silver torso armor that mimicked both abs and a metal plate over his chest, held by straps wrapping around his ribs and shoulders to his back. Beneath the torso armor was a long silver coat with two coat tails. His shoulders and forearms were protected by silver plates and held blade-like wedges that looked sharp and promised pain, if trifled with. On the surface of the shoulder pads were the kanji for **"Light"**, etched in gold. The knee pads were silver and tipped with three metal spikes on each. He had black boots with silver plated toes that were tipped with sharp, blade-like, claws. The helmet was silver, trimmed with black and looked like a wolf's face. It had a silver horn on the forehead and Kenzaki's eyes were now silver. In his hand was a crescent shaped blade.

He struck a pose with his blade, Tenrou, and called out, "Garohmon!"

He jumped out the pit and landed calmly as Sealsdramon and the others gawked at Garohmon's visage.

"Unbelievable," Sealsdramon bugged. "Absolute madness! I didn't expect TWO Spirits to be hidden within the same town!"

"Wow," Ryuki marveled, "did I look that cool?"

"Yours was different," Nanako replied, "but this one is just as cool!"

Ryuji scoffed, "He don't look so tough!"

"Amazing," Kotonoha marveled.

"That's so cool!" Kokoro beamed.

Kazuki looked to Arcanamon, "Arcanamon, who is that?"

The white-hooded Digimon scanned through the pages of his book, "Here it is! He's Garohmon, the Legendary Warrior of Light. Also known as the Hunter of Light."

Kazuki frowned as he eyed Garohmon, _'It's definitely him. Kenzaki is the other DigiDestined then...'_

Sealsdramon charged at Garohmon and twirled his knife, "So, I'll just kill you and bring your head to my commander! **Scouter Monoeye!**"

"That won't work!" Garohmon barked before he vanished out of sight. Sealsdramon began to shout in pain as Garohmon slashed at him with great speed as he chanted, "Oh, brilliant blade of coldest steel! Rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!" he made several more slashes as he zoomed past Sealsdramon. **"Savage...Wolf Fury!"** He reappeared and Sealsdramon yelled in pain as a large glowing gash appeared on his body before he turned black and a ring of Digicode appeared. "Sorry, but my light is just too bright for ya!" He the ran his D-Scanner across the Digicode, "Digicode scan!" The Digicode was absorbed and Sealsdramon was reduced to an egg as it flew away.

**End Music**

"That was pretty impressive," Chiaki acknowledged.

Kat smirked, "So, he's another DigiDestined..."

Nanako blushed, "Wow...he's kinda cool!"

Garohmon was covered in a shell of Digicode and returned to Kenzaki as he was on one knee and panting. "Well, that was new," he commented.

She rushed to his side and helped him up, "You OK?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. This body knows how take some punishment."

She smiled, "I'm Nanako Narukawa. What's your name?"

"Kenzaki Tsukuba."

"Say, if you can into a Digimon, like Ryuki, why don't you join us?"

Kenzaki blinked, "Who's Ryuki?"

Ryuki smiled and approached him, "That's me! I'm Ryuki Hasuma. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Kenzaki, "but I don't think joining you guys is a good idea."

Nanako frowned disappointingly, "Why not?"

"Well for one, I'm not much of a people person. And your leader doesn't seem too fond of me."

All eyes were on Kazuki and Kotonoha as they frowned at the DigiDestined of Light. Kotonoha had her hand on her katana, ready to draw the blade.

Kazuki walked forward, "Tell me, what is a member of Yomi doing in a place like this?"

The other teens blinked, "Yomi?"

Kenzaki chuckled, "You can relax, Katsujin Ken. I didn't come here as a member of Yomi. I got the message from that bossy lady, just like you did."

"So you were chosen as a DigiDestined as well?" Kotonoha asked.

He shrugged, "I guess. Anyway, I'm more comfortable with being on my own, so I better be on my way." He turned to leave but stopped and turned back. By the way, You're Kazuki Ryuunosuke, of Ryouzanpaku, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Kazuki nodded, "That's right. So, how do you know how to use Seikuken, even though it's not perfect? I doubt you were taught to use it, so you must have seen someone use it. And I'm guessing it was Ryuuto."

"Not exactly. But that's a story for another time." He then walked away

"Where are you going?" Kotonoha demanded.

"I'm gonna have a look around. This place is pretty interesting." And with a wave, he disappeared into the darkness.

She turned to Kazuki, "Kazuki..."

He nodded, I know. I got a bad feeling about this..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: You can probably guess where most of the attacks come from, so I'm just gonna let you all know that they aren't mine. Anyway, looks like Kazuki and Kotonoha know more about Kenzaki than the others think. Wonder what's gonna happen next?


	3. Roar, Ifritmon!

Episode 3: The Beast of the Tundra! Roar, Ifritmon!

In a dark room, a meeting was being held.

"So, looks like we got ourselves some company in the Digital World!" A loud, southern-style, voice proclaimed. A light flashed on his body to reveal a giant serpent-like creature with a golden helmet, with a golden blade-like horn, and a hexagonal cannon for a nose. He also had some gold armor along his body, two gold covered and spear-tipped tails, and long, wild, blue hair, like a rock star's hair. He also had menacing blood red eyes

"Oh goodie," a childish voice laughed. "Maybe I can play with them before I kill them!" Another light flashed and the voice belonged to a puppet like being with two planks of wood on his back, forming an X. He wore a red hat, blue suspenders, and had a hammer in his hands, shaped like a revolver's chamber, and had beady red eyes.

"Shut up already, you walking tooth pick," a deep, mechanical, voice growled. "This is serious! These intruders have found the Human Spirits of Light and Fire! It's only a matter of time until they find the others!" The light flashed and the being was a hulking piece of machinery, armed with menacing claws and cannons on its shoulders.

"Then that should make things entertaining," a sophisticated voice chuckled. "To be honest, things were beginning to get a little boring." The light flashed and the being was the most human of the four, dressed in a red robe with coat tails, green pants, and yellow boots. He had four sword strapped to his back. He wore a black (right) and white (left) mask with a heart on the left side. He also had orange hair, pulled back, and red eyes.

"You find everything boring, Piedmon," the machine Digimon growled. "Shouldn't we do something about this? It's bad enough that we have a foreigner in our ranks, but now we have a group of brats in our hair!"

"Calm yourself, Machinedramon," Piedmon said. "You're getting upset over nothing. Do you really think a group of insignificant children can do anything to us? They probably don't even know we exist."

"That little mage brat is with them," Machinedramon shot back. "And he knows many secrets of the Digital World!"

"It matters not," a dark, deep, voice calmly dismissed. The four Digimon turned to see a tall, dark, shadow with narrow, yellow eyes, huge bunny ears, and an eerie grin. "Though the DigiDestined have found the first two Spirits, they are nothing compared to you, the Dark Masters, even if they find the remaining sixteen."

"Ha! Ya got a point there, Cherubimon!" the serpent Digimon laughed. "No way a pack of brats can take on the four of us!"

The shadow, referred to as Cherubimon, chuckled darkly, "That is true, MetalSeadramon, but there are few in their group who have captured my interest."

"Huh?" the puppet Digimon uttered. "What do you mean?"

"The humans seem to have some skilled fighters, particularly a black-haired male with blue eyes. There is also something eerily familiar about him. He, as well as two other males, are capable of harnessing the elements of lightning, ice, and fire, respectively."

Piedmon frowned slightly, despite this new piece of information peaking his interest, "Are you implying that they are one of us, fellow Digimon, in disguise, Cherubimon?"

"That remains to be seen, Piedmon. But the one who can harness lightning is indeed more interesting than the others." He snapped his fingers and a large screen flashed on to reveal Kazuki in one of his fighting stances. "This human is known as Kazuki Ryuunosuke, the human who can use lightning."

Piedmon grinned, "He certainly looks like an entertaining individual! Wouldn't you agree, Puppetmon?"

Puppetmon nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, boy, he looks like a lot of fun!"

"I definitely like the look in his eyes!" MetalSeadramon commented. "He's got a real fire in him!"

Machinedramon scoffed, "This puny worm is nothing!"

"Regardless," Cherubimon stated, "we cannot be careless an underestimate Kazuki Ryuunosuke." He grinned, "I believe he can prove very valuable to us."

Piedmon grinned, "You wish to use him in the future?"

"The thought crossed my mind, and the details shall be taken care of later. For now, Dark Masters, we shall continue our own plans until the time is right." The Dark Masters nodded and Cherubimon's shadow vanished, all light in the room blacking out.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ryuji sighed.

"No." Everyone else replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Nanako groaned, "Ryuji, would you stop asking us that? It's bad enough that we don't even know where we're going, let alone going by foot."

He scoffed, "Then why don't you ask the fearless leader where we're going?"

Kazuki, who was leading the group, looked up to the sky, "These winds are strangely cool, considering that the sun's still out. I suggest we find a cave and hideout for now."

"And why should we hide in some cave?"

"Caves are capable of retaining heat within walls," Kotonoha explained. "If we find a deep-enough cave, we can wait out the weather until it warms up."

Chiaki nodded, "Sounds good."

"I'm with you, big guy," Yokoshima agreed.

Ryuji sighed with frustration, "Again; why are we following him?" He was referring to Kazuki.

"Ryuji what's the matter with you?" Ryuki confronted.

"I'll tell ya! He thinks he's big and leads us around this god-forsaken place like he's the king!"

"At least he's doing something and keeping us together! All you've done is complain and argue about who's in charge!"

Ryuji growled, "You think you're so tough now, don't ya, Ryuki? Now that you've got a Spirit, you think you can push me around!"

Ryuki blinked, "What does that have to do with anything!"

"I see a cave!" Nanako pointed. There was a cave in a cliff and it wasn't too far.

"About time," Kat sighed. "I was getting tired of listening to Ice Breath's whining." The two twins made their way to the cave, followed by Yokoshima and Chiaki.

Arcanamon shook his head, "What Demon Lord did I piss off to be stuck with such strange humans?"

Kokoro grabbed his hand, "Let's go, Arcana!" The two children ran for the cave.

Kazuki called out to the Hasuma brothers, "C'mon guys, let's get inside before this wind picks up!" He made his way to the cave, with Kotonoha at his side.

Ryuji grumbled, "Like things could get any worse..."

Famous last words, Ryuji...

Out of nowhere, a blizzard picked up an raged wildly.

"What the hell!"

"Where did this storm come from? !" Kotonoha demanded as she tried to move.

Kazuki picked her up and carried her bridal style, much to her surprise and red face, "Let's go!" He blurred out of sight and arrived at the mouth of the cave, seeing that the others were inside. "Stay here. I'm gonna get them." He then ran out in the blizzard.

"Ryuji!" Ryuki called as he held onto his brother's hand, keeping him from flying away into the blizzard.

"Dammit...!" Ryuji roared. "Fucking blizzard, coming out of nowhere! What the fuck, man!"

"Just hold on! I'm not letting you go!" Ryuki struggled, but he felt his grip slipping. Against his will, Ryuji's hand slipped from Ryuki's grip. "RYUJI!"

"ARGH!" Ryuji screamed as he was sent into the blizzard, vanishing out of site.

"NO!"

Kazuki grabbed Ryuki's shoulder, "Let's get to the cave first and make sure everyone is safe!"

Ryuki was reluctant, but nodded as they went for the cave. _'Ryuji...I hope you'll be OK...'_

_'Don't worry, Ryuji,'_ Kazuki thought, _'I'm not gonna leave you out here. I promise...'_

* * *

Ryuji was in the snow as he struggled to get up. He coughed and spit out snow that was in his mouth.

He wiped his mouth, "That's it, no snow cones for a month when I get home." He heaved himself up and looked around, snow blowing in his face as he could faintly see trees in front of him.

"Grr! Damn weather!" Ryuji growled. He may use ice abilities, but that doesn't mean he likes to be in a snowstorm!

"That damn Ryuunosuke better not do anything to Kotonoha in this weather," Ryuji growled angrily as he marched forward only to shout as he hit a wall of ice. He started using curses that would make a sailor blush. He started feeling around wondering what he hit till he felt something. It felt like a...

DOORKNOB! Ryuji grin happily, finally a way out of this weather.

He then began banging on the door shouting "Oi, open up! Its freezing out here"

"Password."

"WHAT?" Ryuji shouted in annoyance. That was one question he wasn't expecting. "You gotta be kidding me! What password!"

"The password so we don't open the door for evil forces. That password"

"Do I sound like an evil force to you?" Ryuji said trying his best to control himself.

"Well, you could be held prisoner by evil forces," the voice said annoyed.

"If I was held prisoner by these evil forces, and knew the password, then they could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them," Ryuji pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"Okay, well now I'm definitely not going to open the door."

"But I'm stuck in a blizzard!" Ryuji roared.

"Well, why don't you ask your evil buddies for help then?" the voice said snidely.

"Oh, fuck this!" he roared annoyed as he pulled out his shotgun. He began shooting at the knob, damaging it as he kicked the door down only to be greeted by blue skin goblin creatures wearing fur coats and wearing hats of some sort. They each raise their club for battle with Ryuji cocking his gauge.

"Wait," an elderly voice said as they turn to see an old Snowgoblimon walking in. "Do not attack him! He's the one destined to wield the Spirit of Ice."

This made the others whisper excitedly and Ryuji raised his eyebrow at the madness that ensued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ketumon and Kazuki were out in the blizzard, still looking for Ryuji.

"Dammit," Kazuki growled, "I can't see shit in this fucking blizzard!"

"Ryuji!" Ketumon called out, but no one answered. "C'mon, bro, answer me!" He then shivered. Despite being the warrior of fire, this blizzard was incredibly cold. He turned to Kazuki, "Kazuki, I don't think we can find him!"

"Then get back to the others," Kazuki ordered. "I'll find him on my own!"

"But you can't go out in this storm!"

"I can still keep going! If anything happens, I need you to protect the others! I am NOT gonna abandon Ryuji out here!" He pressed forward, but he felt his vision fading. The cold sank into his body, ever so slowly, like a snake. Kazuki began to wobble slightly as he collapsed onto the snow-covered ground.

"Kazuki!" Ketumon ran to his body and hefted him on his shoulder and carried him to the cave. "Hang on, Kazuki!"

"So cold..." Yokoshima shivered as he tried to start a fire in the cave they found. "DAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU LIGHT, YOU STUPID WOOD!"

Nanako rolled her eyes as she grabbed two rocks as and scraped them together, forming sparks that created the fire.

"... I was the one who warm the rocks... I deserve part of the credit..." Yokoshima complained.

"Kazuki!" Kotonoha gasped as Ketumon carried Kazuki's unconscious body into the cave. "What happened? !"

Ketumon de-digivolved and returned to Ryuki, "He collapsed while we were looking for Ryuji..."

She looked to Chiaki, "Chiaki, please get a blanket!"

Chiaki nodded and pulled a large blanket out of his bag as Kotonoha and Ryuki carried Kazuki farther into the cave, where it was warmer. Chiaki draped the blanket over his body and Kotonoha tucked him in.

"He's still out there..." Kazuki grunted as he tried to get up.

Kotonoha pushed him back down, "Rest. That's all you can do for now, Kazuki."

Kazuki frowned, but relented, as he laid back and closed his eyes, allowing the fire to warm him.

Nanako blinked, "Huh, I didn't think Kazuki cared that much for Ryuji. They're always arguing."

Kotonoha sighed, "Kazuki has a habit of taking responsibility upon himself and doing what he can to keep his friends together. Despite meeting you for the first time, he's seen all of you as his family."

She smiled, "Aw~, that's so sweet!"

Yokoshima paused for a second to think when he snapped his fingers, "I just realized! Who was that guy that turned into that wolf Digimon? He seemed to know you and Kazuki."

The teens thought about Yokoshima's analysis, finding truth in his words, and turned to Kotonoha hoping for answers.

She sighed as she sat down and moved Kazuki's head to her lap and stroked his hair. She smiled as she saw Kazuki having a small smile and murmuring in his sleep. "We don't know him personally, save for the organization he works for."

Chiaki cocked an eyebrow, "Organization? What, does that guy work for the mafia or something?"

Nanako paled. She hoped that wasn't the case. She was starting to like the guy and she hoped they could be friends.

Kotonoha shook her head and answered with a grim expression, "This organization is far worse than any mafia on the planet. That man is part of a martial arts group, known as Yomi, and their goal is to kill Kazuki."

Everyone gasped.

"Why would they kill Kazu, Sis?" Kokoro demanded.

Kotonoha frowned, "They merely desire power by destroying their enemies. Since Kazuki is from an opposing philosophy to theirs, they see him as a threat."

Nanako shook her head in frustration, "Hold on! Then if that's true, then why didn't Kenzaki try and attack Kazuki when we were down in that maze?"

Kotonoha sighed, "I don't know, and that's what bothers me. The members of Yomi were never easy books to read." She muttered, "Especially that Rachel girl..."

"Perhaps something may have happened to him back in the real world," Chiaki mused. "Something that may have changed his mindset."

Hey yeah!" Nanako said a little too excitedly

"I don't know... That seems like too much of a stretch," Kat disagreed.

"Well whatever his motives were, we were able to survive that situation. For now, we should focus on staying warm."

* * *

"Wait, you're saying that guy may possibly be one of the Legendary Warriors?" a SnowGoblimon said.

Ryuji glared at him, recognizing him as the password guy.

"Yes. I heard a rumor that humans have appeared in this world of ours. And not only that, but gained the power of the spirits themselves," the elder proclaimed.

"What? But he destroyed our door, and refused to respect the password rule!" the SnowGoblimon snapped.

Ryuji was about to punch that SnowGoblimon in the face when the elder said "Boy, please show my associate the device showing you're one of the chosen ones."

"Huh?" Ryuji said confused but then realize he must mean the D-Scanner. He quickly pulled out the D-Scanner making most of the SnowGoblimon gasped in shock. The D-Scanner was black with a blue grip, and the screen was framed by fangs.

"I knew you are one of the chosen ones," the elder said. "In that case, I will take you to where the spirit resides." The Elder Snowgoblimon took Ryuji to the center of the village "I'm surprised that a candidate for a Legendary Warrior, such as you, is so young and so foul tempered."

"Heh, sorry if I don't fit the heroic image you're looking for," Ryuji said sarcastically.

"Personally, I don't much care for images, my boy," the elder shrugged. "Besides, it's obvious you have the making of a great warrior in you and at least you know your priorities in life. That shows that you may be worthy of the spirit."

Ryuji blinked with surprise, but grin "Heh, you're alright, old man."

They both stopped as they neared a sacred altar. Sitting in a meditative pose was a creature entirely made of blue flames.

"Who's he?" Ryuji asked. He thought only SnowGoblimon lived here.

"That's BlueMeramon," the elder introduced, "our village protector."

* * *

"So do you think that kid's going to get the spirit?" a SnowGoblimon turned to his compatriot. They were guarding the new door.

"How should I know?" the other replied. "Do I look like I know who the spirit chooses?"

"Yeesh, I was just making polite conversation. Jerk..."

***BANG! BANG!***

Both jumped as they heard two bangs coming from the other side of the door.

"What was that...?" the one on the left said as a large fireball easily destroy the door and engulf the two. They screamed in intense agony from the heat before they were deleted.

A large figured walked forward, he had a metallic mask like face with two red dots for eyes. His hair was blue and pointy, wearing black pants, metallic shoes, and had chains wrapped around his body.

"So, this is where the spirit is..." the Digimon cackled. "It should be fun trying to find the spirit as I burn this place to the ground!"

* * *

"BlueMeramon," the elder called. "I come with news."

BlueMeramon stirred as he slowly rose from his meditation, his blue eyes glowing. "I know, Elder." BlueMeramon stated.

"You know the chosen one has come?" the elder proclaimed.

BlueMeramon nodded, "Lady Ophanimon came to me in a vision." He saw Ryuji, "Are you the one?"

"That's what everyone tells me," Ryuji shrugged.

"I see..." BlueMeramon said as he got up for the first time "In that case..." He whirled around and punched the ground, causing the ground to shatter and making the elder and Ryuji cover their eyes from the icy shrapnel. When they open them, they saw a small pedestal underneath the ground. Floating above it was the Spirit of Ice. It looked like a collection of ice blue pieces of armor.

"Approach the Spirit, boy," BlueMeramon encouraged. "If you can, that is."

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, "If I can?"

"The Spirit of Ice shall judge you. If you are not worthy of its power, you will be frozen solid, with no means of escape."

"Well, that's a cheery thought." Ryuji muttered under his breath as he moved forward when

"**METAL FIREBALL!" **A voice roared as a destructive ball of melted metal shot toward Ryuji. He barely ducked away from the attack. A second later and he would have been killed by the attack.

The three turn to see SkullMeramon walking towards them "That spirit's coming with me."

"SkullMeramon..." BlueMeramon growled as he walked towards the intruder.

"Hey, you know this jackass?" Ryuji asked BlueMeramon.

"Unfortunately, this jackass happens to be my older brother," BlueMeramon spat.

"Well, well, if it ain't goody goody. You were hiding in this pathetic dump?" SkullMeramon cackle.

"Skull, what are you doing here?" BlueMeramon looked at his brother

"Lord Cherubimon sent me to get the spirit inside here at all cost." SkullMeramon said. "Wanna to join? It should be fun seeing all these creatures burn, or in your case freeze to death."

"Cherubimon…?" Ryuji muttered

"No thanks." BlueMeramon said frowning "I promised I'll protect this place at all cost."

SkullMeramon shook his head in a tsking matter "Ah, my little brother's too stupid to realize that he gotta listen to his big brother's advice... Oh well… MORE KILLING FOR ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!" SkullMeramon laughed insanely.

"Yeesh. That guy's fucked up in the head." Ryuji said in disgust. At the moment he was glad he had a brother like Ryuki. Sure they would but heads from time to time, but at least Ryuki wasn't a craze pyromaniac.

"Why thank you for the compliment, let me repay you with one of my...** FLAME CHAINS**!" SkullMeramon shouted as he used one of the chains on its body as a whip but the two dodged it.

Ryuji carried the Elder on his back, "Come on, old man. Let's get you outta here!"

BlueMeramon covered their retreat by shouting **"Vision Blinder!"**

"AGGGH!" SkullMeramon shouted as he was blinded by bright blue flames. "I can't see!"

"**ICE PHANTOM!" **BlueMeramon enlarge himself in ice fire and charges at his brother. Swinging a fist, he sends his brother crashing to a wall.

"OK... NOW I'M PISSED!" SkullMeramon roared. He began dodging his brother's attacks till he got trapped in a corner.

"I got you now." BlueMeramon growled as he raised a fist.

"Actually, it's the other way around! **Heat Chain Midareuchi**: He began using his many chains as whips that shot forward and pierced BlueMeramon in the chest.

"AGGH!" BlueMeramon screamed as he tumbled backwards before falling, shrinking to his original side.

"Well that was fun and all little bro, but you're going to pay for pissing me off." SkullMeramon sneered as he got neared his brother. He raised his boot, ready to crush his brother head.

***BLAM!***

Shotgun rounds hit SkullMeramon's back and he turned to eat a kick in the face from Ryuji. Ryuji got between him and BlueMeramon and unloaded round after round into the giant Digimon's chest but they barely made a dent.

"You're starting to annoy me, brat," SkullMeramon growled out of irritation.

Ryuji grimaced as he eyed his sawed-off shotgun, "Fuck this shit, I need a bigger weapon…"

"The Spirit…" BlueMeramon rasped. "The Spirit can aid you…!"

Ryuji looked down on the downed Digimon, "Alright, I'll go for it!" He turned and made tracks for the Spirit of Ice on the pedestal.

"I won't let you!" SkullMeramon denied as he gave chase, but fell as BlueMeramon grabbed his ankle.

Ryuji was in front of the pedestal and looked at the D-Scanner that was in his hand, "I dunno if I'm worthy or not… But I could really use your help!" He thrust the D-Scanner forward and a bright light flashed on the Spirit, blinding everyone in the room. The armor glowed and projected a ghostly, armored, figure that stood before Ryuji. Besides feeling intimidated, Ryuji felt failiar with the armored figure that stood two heads taller than him. They walked to each other and were engulfed in light.

Ryuji's D-Scanner flashed on and the woman's voice spoke, "It is time."

A glowing barcode appeared around Ryuji's hand and he held it against the top of his D-Scanner, "Execute!" He ran ir across the surface and called out, "Spirit Evolution!"

The barcode expanded and covered his body as he was covered by two grids, front and back. They formed into armor and covered his body and unleashed a swirling blizzard. The blizzard died down and Ryuji was now a head shorter than SkullMeramon and donned in armor. A dark blue bodysuit white crystal-like gauntlets and shin guards that ended in clawed hands and clawed boots. He had belt straps wrapped around his thighs and biceps and crystalline spaulders on his shoulders, shaped like wolf/tiger paws. His crystal, vest-like, chest plate was muscular in appearance and his helmet was a cross between a wolf's face and and three crystalline tiger stripes on the side of the helmet. His mouth was covered by a dark blue mouth plate, framed by fangs and his black hair, now white as snow, grew longer and went past his shoulders. On the buckle of his belt was the kanji for "Ice."

**"Ifritmon!" **Ryuji announced.

**Music - "Wild Fang" by Janne Da Arc**

"Incredible...!" The elder gaped.

BlueMeramon smirked, "He's been chosen..."

SkullMeramon smirked, "So, you're one of the Legendary Warriors?"

Ifritmon pointed at SkullMeramon and glared, "Lemme tell you from the start; I am pissed off!" He charged at SkullMeramon and crossed his arms in front of his face, the gauntlets forming into three ice blades. he spun and slashed SkullMeramon across the chest, clashing against the metal chains that were wrapped around the Digimon's body.

**"Heat Chain!"**SkullMeramon shouted as he lashed his chain at Ifritmon.

Ifritmon back-flipped to dodge the chain and grabbed his empty shotgun. "OK, let's try something new..." He closed his eyes and the shotgun began to glow with energy. The shotgun then turned silver and grew a long blade under the barrel. He aimed and shouted, **"Sub-Zero Shooter!" **He pulled the trigger and blasted SkullMeramon with ice bullets and they quickly began to cover the evil Digimon in ice.

"Damn...you!" SkullMeramon shouted as he was soon encased in ice.

Ifritmon turned and snapped his fingers, causing the ice to shatter and SkullMeramon's Digicode appearing, marking his defeat.

**End Music**

"Looks like you've been iced." He revealed his D-Scanner and ran it across SkullMeramon's Digicode as it was being absorbed into the Scanner. "Digicode scan!" Once he was done, he walked over to the elder who was tending to BlueMeramon. "How is he?" Ifritmon inquired.

The elder shook his head, "I'm afraid the blow he took was fatal..."

BlueMeramon's digicode appeared and BlueMeramon coughed, "Warrior of Ice... I'm sorry I was unable to help you..."

Ifritmon shook his head, "You kept SkullMeramon from getting the Spirit. I'm grateful."

"I have... a request, Ifritmon..."

"Name it."

"Scan my digicode... and gain my powers. They should prove useful to you," BlueMeramon wheezed.

Ifritmon nodded, "As you wish."

BlueMeramon grunted as he smiled, "Thank you, Ifritmon of the Tundra..."

"Digicode...scan!" Ifritmon scanned BlueMeramon of his digicode and absorbed the data, leaving an egg to fly away. He looked down at his D-Scanner solemnly, "Thank you, BlueMeramon."

* * *

Ryuji walked into the cave and jerked his head to the others, "Wassup?"

Yokoshima and the others all gawked and Ryuki glomped him, "RYUJI!"

"Ryuji flailed around, trying to get his brother off him, "Dammit, Ryuki, quit crying already! You're messing up my jacket!"

Ryuki let go and sniffled, "Where were you? Do you realize how worried I was?"

Ryuji sighed, "Sorry 'bout that. Good news though, got myself a Spirit!" He grinned and flashed his D-Scanner to the rest of the group, showing the armor that was inside.

"Cool," Yokoshima admitted.

Arcanamon saw the armor and skimmed through his book, "Here it is! Ifritmon, the Beast of the Tundra. He was known as a master of snow terrain combat and was the most deceptive of the Ten Legendary Warriors, when it came to fighting. He specialized in ice techniques and was fairly balanced in speed and power."

Ryuji dropped his grin and frowned, "Ryuki... Sorry about before. I must've been a bit of an asshole..."

Ryuki hugged his black-haired twin, "Aw, don't mention it, bro."

"OK, no more hugging," he insisted. Ryuki let go and Ryuji looked around, "Where's Katsura and fearless leader?"

Kat jabbed her thumb to the back of the cave, "They're in the back, warming up when Kazuki collapsed from searching for ya earlier."

Ryuji blinked and made his way to the back. He saw Kazuki resting on Kotonoha's lap and gulped when he met her glare, "Uh... Hi?" He looked to Kazuki, "What happened?"

"Kazuki collapsed while looking for you in the blizzard," Kotonoha answered.

"Kazu was really worried about you," Kokoro added.

Ryuji went wide-eyed. Kazuki was worried about him? Really?

Kazuki stirred from his slumber and smiled when he saw Ryuji, "You're OK..."

Ryuji kneeled and eyed the electrokinetic, "You were worried about me?"

Kazuki nodded, "We're family... Family means...that nobody gets left behind...or forgotten..." He drifted back to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Kotonoha glared at the Warrior of Ice, "You should be glad Kazuki thinks so highly of you, Hasuma-san."

Ryuji nodded, "I'll try and keep that in mind." He left the three to their business and joined the others.

"Kotonoha..."

Kotonoha looked down to Kazuki who was smiling at her, "Go easy on Ryuji, kay? He's not a bad guy... just cranky."

She sighed, "Alright."

He grinned, "Like you, when you wake up in the morning!"

She pouted, "I am not cranky!"

Kazuki chuckled at her puffy cheeks and Kotonoha soon broke out into a giggle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: The third Spirit has been found and Ryuji has been reunited with the others. What other surprises sleep within the Digital World and what plans do the Dark Masters and Cherubimon have in store for our heroes? Stick around to find out!


End file.
